Intelligent transportation systems (ITS) are emerging for improving road safety by broadcasting real-time information regarding vehicles in the area. According to some ITSs, vehicles set-up a vehicular ad-hoc network (VANET) based on IEEE 802.11p dedicated short-range communications (DSRC) to wirelessly exchange position, speed, road condition, or event/accident information between nearby vehicles. In some applications, such as implementations according to the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) ITS standards, vehicles periodically broadcast common awareness messages (CAMs) at a rate of 10 Hz to report information such as current speed and position in the control channel. Radio reception quality is important for such systems and safety-related applications.